Timeless Taken (REWRITE)
by SeriouslyTaken
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY PREVIOUS STORY... All of Konoha 11 left to find sasuke leaving sakura behind in the village. So she became Tsunades apprentice and became strong.. What does Pein of the Akatsuki want sakura for? does Madara have plans for her? What happens when everyone comes PAIRING POLE OPEN..
1. Prolouge

This is my first story...I don't not own naruto or any other manga or anime... I only own the story...Because if idid.. Sakura would be so badass and the more main charcter..

**Authors Notes...**

**Bold- Inner Sakura**

'' '' Speech *flashbacks* ** ** Action

**PROLOUGE**

"Have seen you her lately?''

'' hmpth.''

''thats not an answer you ingrateful!''

"No.''

**knock Knock**

"Enter."

"Pein-sama. I have news on the kunoichi of Konoha.''

"Just in time Itachi. I was just asking deidara on intel.''

Itachi looked over his teammate whom was sitting in the chair with a scowl on his face. '' she would be a great addition to us. She has surpassed the hokage in under a year of training her. She is now Anbu Captain Speacil Ops and head of the Interrogation unit.'' Pein looked over at itachi and raised an eyebrow "How so?" '' Her medical abilites have long surpassed The hokages and her strength can take down anyone. She took the Anbu exam and recieve the highest marks they have seen. Even higher then mine."

''And her beauty?''

" I saw with my own eyes how beautiful she's become. She rejects men and sometimes women on a daily basis no doubt for you leader-sama.''

Licking his lips and thinking Pein sat silently until he spoke up not moments later. ''And her power is anyone in the leaf know of it?''

"No Leader.I belive she knows though. Ive seen her use it when training by herself but not with others."

"Good. you both are dismissed."

_Sakura Haruno_

_Age: 18_

_Hair: Pink_

_Eyes: Emerald_

_Status : Anbu Captain, Head of interrogation unit, Head of hospital, Team captain._

_Whereabouts: Konoha_

_Teammates: Takashi and Kyo _

_Comments: In human Strength,Medical Abilites,Master of genjustu. DO NOT take Heir of the Descesed clan Haruno. _

_Bounty : 8 MIllion reward if alive. 1 million if dead._

Pein stared that that information for a long time before he realized he even was. He needed to find more about her teammates before he took her himself. So, He took out his bingo book to see if they were there. Which they where

_Takashi (Last name Unknown)_

_Age: 19_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Status: Anbu. Secondary command of Interrogation unit. _

_Whereabouts: Konoha_

_Teammates: Kyo and Sakura Haruno_

_Comments: Master of Wood. Very protective of Sakura Haruno. Brought to Konoha After found half dead in land of waves.._

_Kyo (Last name unknown)_

_Age: 18_

_Hair: White_

_Eyes: Black_

_Status: Second in command Anbu. Secondary team leader._

_Wherabouts: Konoha_

_Teammates: Takashi and Sakura Haruno_

_Comments: Summor of Wolfs. Very protective of Sakura Haruno. Brought to konoha after found dead in land of waves._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which snapped pein out his thoughts. And he closed the book putting it away.

"Enter."

A person with bright orange mask entered the room. "nyehh Leader-sama!" Then the person did a hand signal to release a sound blocking justu. " Pein." Pein just nodded knowing who it was. "Yes Madara?"

"I saw the girl.''

"And?"

"She ll be a great aspect of our team."

"Yes. She would be. "

"I want to go get her now."

Looking up at the standing Uchiha pein nodded. Madara smirked and left.

What Is Madara planning? Pein thought. I better make it clear that she is mine...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Sakura awoke from the sound of her alarm going off. She got up slowly from her bed and reached over to turn her alarm off. She felt unusual today. For once in her life she didn't have a nightmare and she didn't wake up screaming.

She looked over and saw her nighttime friends and her teammates sleeping soundly on the either side of her.

Smiling gently she slowly removed herself from them and headed to the then begin to turn on the shower and start to undress. Tsuande told her THEY were coming back today. Her ex-teammates, the people who had abandoned her.

Sighing she looked herself over in the mirror. Her Pink hair falling well below her shapely butt. She smiled at her hickeys all over her D-cup breasts.

Her teammates and her were not only close friends but lovers as lived together and trained together. Went on missions together. Sakura was enjoying her life. she had found her teammates in the land of waves both half alive at the time , She brought them back and healed them. Tsuande decided to make them citzens of Konoha and tested them to see where they would be placed. Surprisingly they became her new temmates and now they have been together for 3 years.

She caressed her toned stomach. Her long silky legs could be seen thorough the fog raising on the mirror. She stepped into the shower and felt the water cascade down her until it hit the stone floor.

"Finally we are back! I can't wait to see sakura-chan!" Shouted a very annoying loud mouth

"Yeah! Forehead will probebly be crying though!'' Ino shouted back.

"Indeed Ugly should be very happy we brought Asshole back." calmly says the artist of the group.

"Now. Now she might have changed since then. it has been 3 and half years." sighs the copy ninja.

"Yeah right! forehead will always be weak!" says Ino as they aprroach the Konoha gates.

The garuds then approached them "Hault! What business do you have In The Village Hidden In The Leaves?"

Kakashi then steps foreward. " I Kakashi Hatake Mission Leader along with my group have complete our mission to retreave Sasuke Uchiha." The Anbu then stiffens and looks over at the other Anbu memeber.." Inform Sakura-Hime-Sama."

"Hai." says the anbu and he poofed away to somewhere into the village.

Convused Kakashi then asked "Sakura-Hime-Sama?''

The Anbu then looked over to the copy ninja. " Hai. Hime-sama is who we live for. She is our God." Before Kakashi could press the matter further the other anbu came back. "Report to the Hokage to complete your mission. And recieve your punishment." Without a so much a goodbye the anbus's began to walkaway.

"Wait! What about Sakura-Chan!" Shouts Naruto.

"hmtph. See her for yourself." retorts the anbu and then disappears..

" was interesting better go to the hokage then." says TenTen

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

"So are you ready Sakura?" Says tsuande while looking over at her favorite student.

"Hai." replys the said Pinkette. Sakura was sitting in the Hokages chair while Tsuande was looking out the window.

"If it was my choice I would have them excuted."

"I know you would Takashi but this isnt your desicion. Its mine." Sakura replys looking over at her teammate. "yeah yeah" Takashi says while putting his anbu mask on. "there almost here. better get ready."

Sakura puts on her cloak and anbu mask along with pulling her hood up while Tsuande takes her seat behind her desk.

Not A Momment Later.

**Knock Knock**

SIghing Tsuande says "Enter."

"BAA-CHAN WERE BACK!" shouted the loud mouth while walking into the room along with the others.

"I see. well i have to give them a misson so give me a second."

"HAI!" The loud mouth then stood in the back of the room to watch. the others followed to watch.

"As I was saying this an A-rank mission. knowing with your skills this should only take a day or so to complete." say tsuande to the 3 anbu's while smirking to the others. The Anbu's Bowed and stood to leave. "Since we have new additons to our village you should go ahead introduce yourself to them." says a smirking tsuande..

An Anbu with a bear mask then steps toward the group of people. He takes off his mask and bows to thm.

INOS P.O.V

'OMG HE IS SOOO HOT! LOOK AT HIS FACE AND BODY!'

"My Name is Takeshi. i am Secondary commander of the interogation unit and on team Shadow." says the hot man. 'I mean look at his striaght black hair. and those bright blue eyes. sooo dreammy. i will make him mine.' Then the now known one as Takashi stepped back and an Anbu with a wolf mask stepped foreward and bowed.

"My Name is Kyo. I am Second in command Anbu and secondary team leader on team Shadow." says the anbu. 'I wonder what he looks like without his mask. You can see has white hair which is unsual. i might date him as well.' Kyo stepped backwards and the Last anbu with a plain white mask with blue outlining stepped foreward.

"I am Anbu Captain, Head of interrogation unit, Head of hospital and Team captain of team Shadow." says the cloaked figure. I heard many gasps as the anbu was listing off the titles she had. I could tell she was female by her very hourglass figure and feminine voice.

KAKASHI P.O.V

I was surprised at the many titles the last anbu held. The obiovous fact she was a female was even more surpriseing. I watched as she looked over at Lady Tsuande for instrutions. " . They will be staying with you three at your house so come one take off yours masks annnnd _say_ your names." I heard the hokage say while glareing at the Anbu Captain. I heard them both sigh and unhook there cloaks and masks.

NORMAL P.O.V

The two anbu took off there masks and cloaks and many gasps were heard in the room. Kyo and Sakura stood by each other holding there masks with emotioless eyes.

"Sakura-chan is that really you?'' says Naruto in an unlike quite manner. They all stared at her with unbeliving eyes. she had grown quite beautiful and her chakra was even stronger then before. But before she could answer Both Kyo and Takashi glared at them and said "Thats Sakura-Hime-sama to you."

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK HMMMM? POLES ARE OPEN FOR PAIRING...**


	3. Chapter 3 PREVIEW

**Hey everyone! Ive been requested to udate so I shall! Enjoy!**

**RECAP:**

_The two anbu took off there masks and cloaks and many gasps were heard in the room. Kyo and Sakura stood by each other holding there masks with emotioless eyes._

_"Sakura-chan is that really you?'' says Naruto in an unlike quite manner. They all stared at her with unbeliving eyes. she had grown quite beautiful and her chakra was even stronger then before. But before she could answer Both Kyo and Takashi glared at them and said "Thats Sakura-Hime-sama to you."_

_**NOW:**_

Glaring at Kyo and Takashi they both shut there mouths. "Thats enough that is no way to treat out new guests, yes they will be intorable by there already actions but since there homes have been giving away and they can't stay at the uchiha manor they are to stay with us understood? " sakura stated with such grace.

"hai" both of them said with there heads hanging low. " lets go then" and then they all teleported away at the same time.

NARUTO P.O.V

WOAH! d-did you see how pretty sakura-chan got?! she had those guys whipped too! I wonder if she hates me? she didnt even say hello! hmm i wonder what her relationship with those two guys are they listened to her really well.

NORMAL P.O.V

"okay listen up twerps you will stay with sakura and her team until we fond you guy new places to stay. you will NOT disrepesct her or her team got it? " tsuanade shouts at them.

everyone sweatdrops and mumbles "yes mam"

they all walk onto the street... " SO GUYS WHAT DO WE DO NOW. BAACHAN SAID TO WAIT UNTIL THEY GOT BACK BUT.."

**OKAY GUYS THIS IS A PREVIEW... ./, I KNOW I KNOW. IM WRITING THIS ON MY PHONE THOUGH SO ITS GOING TO TAKE ME A BIT...**


End file.
